fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Of Murders and Assassins
Hell-Bent On Nothing Rei Mokuzai, or the Seller ''as he was known, was walking in the woods to escape the sunlight. ''Damn, I just have to be wearing black don't I? he thought to himself as he came to a river. Quickly, he dunked his head in to cool off. A content sigh escaped his lips as he resurfaced. Although he couldn't really understand it himself, he took to the skies, walking on the air itself. It helped him get a scope of the area. Once he ascended but a few feet, he saw someone sitting on a rock. His curiosity took hold and he seemed to glide over to the person. "Hello stranger. 'Tis odd to see anyone out so far from civilization. May I ask who you are?" With a bored expression on her face, Ophelia Silmarillion sat on the rock looking at the grass, she wait a moment as a grin came across her face, "Rei, you know who I am" she said as she leaned back on the rock to look at him before sliding off as she stretched out her back muscles and shoulders, she immediately got excited by his presence as an eerie presence vehemented from her body staring at him. "You've grow much to my liking," she said pausing as she noticed his emblem. "I see you've joined the Mano Padrino Dark Guild" she said as she walked over to lean against a tree. "Ophelia. I should have noticed." Rei said with an absurd level of kindness coming from him. "And yeah. I did join them. I feel that they can be an asset to me." "Really? And how would they be an... 'asset' to you, Rei? What do they have to give you that you would benefit from, besides robbing them dry?" A lazy, but sarcastic voice drifted from atop a group of trees nearby. A dark figure then jumped out of the treee and landed a fair distance from the two of them. "Also, I'm a bit curious," Akakios Phila drawled curiously, "Why are you even here, Ophelia? Did you really go all this way just to track this one guy?" Ophelia grinned at Akakios' voice, it was a dream come true with both targets infront of her, as she long waited for them to ripen. As she began moaning erotically, rubbing her left hand down the side of her face gently, as thoughts about fighting them both at once came across her mind with such excitement. "Are you jealous that I don't only have eyes for you?" she teased as she let out slight moans inbetween her words before snapping out of it, "I came here out of boredom and was just thinking about how spectacular you all would be," she said, the very thought just turns her on about their growing potential. Rei smirked. "Sure. The Seller, one of the most high-profile criminals the world joining a magical mafia. Anyone who knows me WOULD think that, wouldn't they? Akakios, I have goals. And to get there, I need...things, resources if you will. And a guild is PERFECT. Ripe with anything I need, when I need it." With that, he turned to Ophelia. "You act like you knew we'd both be here. Then again, I wouldn't put it past you. Is boredom the best cover story you have? Cause I'm not falling for that. You know too much." Ophelia grinned as she looked at the two men standing before her, "perhaps I did know you two would be here... in this spot, together, at this time, this day, this month, this year..." she teased in a moaning tone. Her eyes fixated on the two men, "but alas, the best cover I can come up with is this... uh ooooh so insufferable boredom which plagues me sooo, I will die a bored woman at this rate," she let out a sadistic giggle. "But sadly... I must wait until you ripen further, best not tarnish the fruit before it's properly read!" she said in such a dramatic voice in a moaning tone. Turning to Akakios, "and how is your family?" she said cruelly, "oh, sorry, too soon?" she said with a wide grin teasingly as she extended her hands up making a shrug motion, "all though... if you really feel like I know too much, maybe you can interrogate me for some secrets I know? uuuuoooooh haaaha" as she began walking closer to Rei and Akakios, "I know a great deal of things indeed, perhaps you need something I have?" Akakios sighed in a bored manner before he glanced at Ophelia and smiled softly, "Mom's doing ok. Sister wants absolutely nothing to do with you, and my brothers are still brats." He then looked at both Rei and Ophelia for a moment before he smirked, "Is there something going on between the two of you that I need to know?" At this point, he has a large grin plastered on his face. "It seems that she's insinuating something, hm...?" Suddenly, his large smile disappeared and his gaze turned serious. "But he's right. You're leaving out something that Rei and I don't know. Normally, I wouldn't care nor would I want to interrogate you, let alone come in contact with you; but if my family's involved in whatever you're hiding?... then we're going to have a problem." Rei turned back to Akakios, his left hand tightly gripped on his sword hilt. "There's nothing going on between me and her. You can get that thought out of your mind right now. Or else, I might just have to release five years worth of magic on your behind." He glared at the others, his hand relaxing again. "Besides, it's common fact she knows more than anyone imagines. You and I are no exception to that rule, and by now you should know that." Akakios raised one of his eyebrows in suprise, as well as his hands in surrender. "Relax. I was only joking, yeesh." Someone's not in the mood... She looked at Akakios with a calm surprised look, "oh? and I thought me and Atsuko got a long so well..." she concluded with a sarcastic tone, "you don't want to be my lover? what a shame" she giggled, "so harsh you boys are," she commented as she grinned as she stopped, now firmly positioned infront of both men as they were too her left and right, her eyes narrowing, "and you wish to probe information... ooooh how exciting!" she said feeling down her figure, "what can I help you with my unriped apples?" she asked. "That's just it. We need the right question to ask you, succubus." Rei's words came across as harsh, and for the first time that day, he didn't even bother hiding it. He was growing tired of the circular reasonings and logics going back and forth. He wanted answers, but that would only come if he asked the right questions. But that was the game, he wasn't asking the right questions. "Like night and day, Ophelia. Night and day." Akakios then glared at her as he tensed his muscles, preparing to pounce at any given second. "We may be... aquaintances, but I'm throwing that out the window at this moment. Now, what is it that you know that we don't? And spit it out quick, neither Rei nor I have patience for your little mind games right now." With a grin she tensed her shoulder blades, almost with raw animalistic lust for the sensation of fighting both men, some magic energy leaked out of her as she became erotic with this ecstasy, "isn't this such a beautiful moment?! ooooohh! the intensity fills me with suCH EUPHORIA!!! UUUUUOOOOH!!!" she let out suddenly as she arched her back far down showing her flexibility, her raise in voice echoing through the forest, signs of her loosing grip of her restraint as birds scattered at the sound in the background as dense air surrounded her, letting out heavy gasps as she arched her back upright with a wide unmistakable grin as the air around her laxed. She brushed away some of the hair in her face with her index, "you boys... are so apetizing..." she said glancing over at Akakios then Rei, "but I suppose I can help you young boys out with the knowledge that only I possess" she teased. "ENOUGH!" Rei roared in anger and frustration. His temper flared, as did his magical energy forming a chilly gust of air. "You...What you want from us is a fight, isn't it? Your every movement is simply to use the fact we are men against us. You want us to turn on each other for your twisted pleasure. We're the prey caught in your web again and again. But that answer seems too convenient, doesn't it? It would be too typical. I don't know if us meeting here is farce or fate. So, with that in mind, I suggest we sit and hold palaver for a time, an open honest discussion. If we can figure out what each of us wants, perhaps we can work to take something from this mess and learn something." "Fine. Long as it doesn't involve my family or world domination, I don't really care." Akaios then lazily sighed and then stared straight up at the sky. "And to think, I could have been watching those awesome clouds instead of this... whatever it is. This is more trouble than its worth." He then nodded towards Ophelia and sarcastically commented, "Well? What is it that you have in mind, Miss-I-want-to-Fight-All-Of-You?" Ophelia with a condescending grin took a seat on the boulder she was originally on, as she licked the top of her lip sensually before speaking, "you boys really know how to treat a woman," she chuckled, as her look became dulled as she stared at Akakios and Rei. Moving hair out of her face, "the Shin Sekai Yori are on the move, I know you've been attempting to follow their movements Aka," she said teasingly, "and you Rei,have your own motives for wanting them, don't you? Uuuuoohh" she let out, "but... even they are to much for poor... woe is me to handle," she said with a moaning voice, "they're just..." her eyes opened as she grinned, "tooo strong!", the power of this group was indeed as the rumors must've said if even Ophelia was going to lend assistence and even getting excited about thinking about them. Their combined power must be monstrous indeed... Rei growled at the sound of that name. "Too strong for you? Now I've heard everything. I never imagined I'd live to see this. Bunch of philosophic nerds out-powering the great Ophelia." As he spoke, it became perfectly clear what he thought of the Shin Sekai Yori. Deep in his consciousness, something was stirring. Beelzebub wanted to awaken, his will trying to manifest through Rei's body. For a brief moment, Rei's steely gaze faltered as he re-asserted control over his being, banishing once more the chaotic presence inside his mind. Now Ophelia had Akakios's full attention the moment she mentioned the group. He has spent the last year trying to obtain as much as possible on the mysterious terrorist organization and what kind of threat they posed to the entirety of Earthland. Hearing of all fourteen of their members' strength and magic worried him; to actually hear of their goals, however, made him nervous. "What do you know about this group? Also, how do you know that I've been trying to track their activities?" He gravely demanded, all joking and laziness gone from his eyes, before he turned to Rei. "And, if you don't mind my asking, how is Rei involved in this?" Akakios noticed that Rei's gaze seemed to unfocus for a moment. "Hey, you ok? You looked like you nearly knocked yourself out for a moment." Rei looked at Akakios. "Just...You won't understand. I've got a few secrets I hope to take to my grave. At least, for now. Perhaps one day, I just might tell you. You also asked how I'm involved, right? I've got a score to settle with them, and it involves lots of death, blood, gore and a multi-body pile-up. I'm thinking fourteen new names for the Reaper to collect seems like a perfect payment. And I intend to extract it." Ophelia grinned as she looked at Akakios, "don't you know dear? I all ways know what you're up too at all times," she giigled, "and why do I know of them?" she said with a whiny voice, "hmm, because I know everything Aka, don't you know? A woman like me all ways has her... sources of information," she concluded. Looking at Rei with a look of fascinated look, both men had volunteered, "I have my own stipulation though..." she said glaring at them. Akakios sighed, "I can live with that I guess, Rei. I trust what you say, Earthland doesn't need anymore scum around anyways." Akakios then turned to Ophelia lazily, while one of his eyebrows twitched in annoyance before commenting sarcastically. "I... I see. You're quite modest, almost to a fault." Akakios's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. "Oh? And what would this... 'Stipulation' classify?" "Akakios, you need to learn something. With this woman, not one secret is safe, Except of course, one that you cannot see." Rei smiled, a brief gesture, one that was quickly missed. "And what, pray tell, shall you ask of us Ophelia?" Although he'd never admit it, Rei always did have a soft spot for women and children, and as much as Ophelia irked him, she fell into the former category. She reached down her dress pulling out a picture from her bra that was folded between her middle and index fingers as she opened it, it was the photo of a woman, "this is Reiss," she grinned, "all I ask is for you to get me some alone time with her,I so do wish I could fight her, but alas I can not," she grinned as she tossed the photo with her fingers as it gently fell between Rei and Akakios. Akakios sighed as he slowly bent over and grasped the photograph between his thumb and both his index and middle finger before lifting it up closer within his line of sight, "Huh. And how do you propose we do that? Walk through the front door, show them the photo, and ask, 'Hey, bring out this Reiss chick for us, we want to talk to her'? Realization dawned over Akakios's expression before he glanced at her, his eyes narrowing, as he handed the picture to Rei. "Unless... You already have some sort of plan involving the both of us?" Rei took only a cursory glance at the image. "Actually, your plan might work. Of course, that depends on if we can get to the door." He sighed. The only reason he wanted to take this job was revenge, something totally unlike him. That and, naturally he wanted answers. "But I'm sure you wouldn't mind hearing a few suggestions, eh Aka?" Whatever Ophelia wanted, Rei was sure there was something more than he could understand about her reasons. Her logic just kept circling, dodging the questions that were asked. Not that her reason for wanting Reiss were important. He was the Seller, it wasn't his place to ask. Ophelia let out gasps and moans, "oh dear... you found me out uuuuoooh" she let out teasingly, "there're many plans I have involving you two," she said with a wide grin, "Shin Sekai Yori don't stay cramped up in their little hideout you know," she giggled. "They're currently located in Pergrande Kingdom but will be going to the country of Aurum, they plan to head towards Arcana City in 6 months time" she whined. "In 6 months they're hosting a really extravagant event, you know?" she giggled. Akakios simply smiled. "Hm, not at all Rei. On the contary, I must take suggestions; unfortunately, out of all the countries I have traveled, Pertrande is the one country I understand the least." Or at least, that was because Atsuko lead the two of us most of the time Akakios smiled softly for a brief moment before he recalled a piece of information in Ophelia's speech. An... event, in Arcana City? What are they going there for?" Akakios wondered curiously. He couldn't understand what person or object of importance resided at the city.'' Eh, whatever. I'll figure that out along the way, especially if Ophelia is right about their departure in six months anyways. Plenty of time.'' he thought to himself, sighing as he turned to face Ophelia once more. "Back to the topic at hand, you said they're currently camped out somewhere in Pergrande Kingdom, right? So... we just ring the door bell, do our thing, and get this Reiss person?" he glances at Rei, "That's... suicide isn't it, especially if just one member gives Ophelia such a hard time... imagine what would happen if two or more to face the two of us? No, we wouldn't stand a chance." Akakios then sighed, partially frustrated, as he lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his head. "No... no, we'll need a better plan than that, no matter how confident we are in our abilities. Perhaps a sneak attack of some sort, since our non-violence option was thrown out the window to start with?" He quickly added, "No offence." "Suicide? Understatement if I ever heard it. Our best bet, judging by what we know, is to strike just as they prepare to move again. Yes, it will be some time yet, but why attack now? They might be prepared for an attack while they're camping out. If we miss our window of opportunity, they'll likely be at least on edge. That leads to one conclusion. Wait for them to pack up all of their gear, then swoop in before they can even mount a defense. Now, if you want to go the extra mile and remove much of the risk, I'm willing to bet that all of their supplies will be in the open. Burn as much of it as possible. Even if they escape after that, we've rendered them weaker all the same. A second operation would be the end of them." Rei closed his eyes and imagined the scenario. Flaming crates of goods, destroying food, all part of his plan. After all, a well fed opponent was stronger than a starving foe. Was it a low blow? Yes, a case for that could be made, but strategically, it was his most sound idea. Hunger made men weak, and weaker men were simple to deal with. Besides that, if they were toting around anything explosive, the fires would set it off, causing damage. A perfect situation if there ever was one, however unlikely. "Akakios, let me rephrase my previous comment about your statement. It'd only be suicide if we didn't weaken them, however slowly it was. Anything we have that they don't means we have a better chance of survival. If the only one we need to spare is Riess, then I don't see a reason why I can't square my debts to them with only thirteen souls rather than my expected fourteen. Actually, do either of you have claims to other heads? Or am I free to kill if I can?" Ophelia smiled as she held back a chuckle, "well I have someone you'd like to meet the boss, so you can save him I suppose" she giggled. "Do you want me to lure them out for you boys?" she moaned, "do you want me to also tell you there magic abilities?" she grinned... ---- Somewhere in Pergrande Kingdom: A man sat a top rubble of what looked like a ruined building pillar as he read a book, a black jacket dorned in golden crosses shined from the light through the window as he looked up, a cross in the center of his forehead, "has everyone assembled?" he called out, as several figures looked around groaning before Byron spoke up, "it seems that damned psychotic bitch Ophelia is late again..." he let the rest know his discontent via his voice, "it can't be helped" replied Sino, before the man up above on the rubble turned the page, "I suppose we'll wait then..." ---- Akakios waved approvingly in Rei's direction, "Sure, knock yourself out; sounds like a hell of a better plan than what I'd 've had in mind. Although, I hope you don't mind keeping one alive temporarily so I can interrogate information off of him?" His eyes glinted in curiosity before he heard about Ophelia's contact. Akakios's eyes widened with suprise and disbelief, before they narrowed in suspision just as quickly. How in the hell does she know so much about this guild, let alone their freaking magic, when I spent months just getting the name of the damn organization? It infuriated him to no end; although, he eventually decided to let it rest and made a mental note of it instead. "So this... contact... of yours. Who exactly is he, and how would he be able to help us out?" Akakios was suspecting that there was a bigger picture to all of this; he just couldn't fathom what it possibly could be.'' I'll play along for now. I don't know what you're planning, Ophelia, but you're definitely hiding something. I just don't know if its good or bad.'' Rei simply nodded in affirmation. "So, spill it already. I want to know what I'm up against. If you want my help, consider this an official job contract between you and I, and if you, as my employer don't divulge the information about my targets, you run the risk of ruining the whole thing. And trust me, if this is THEM were talking about, then we need everything you can tell us." Gone was the friendly tone he carried while addressing Ophelia. He switched gears, letting the Seller aspect take over. She grinned, "oooh, business are we?" she chuckled as she stared at the two men, "well first, I'll just say right here and now, I don't know what the abilities of their Boss, now first..." she said taking out her hand with her fingers up as she teasingly pretended to think as she put down her index, "one of them is a teleporter..." she said putting down her pinky, "another is a marksman", putting down her thumb, "one of them is an exorcist...", putting down her middle finger as she continued to explain about the remaining 5 she knew about, though stated some of them have secondary abilities and from that she only knew two of the members and their secondary abilities. "Oh, there is Reiss," she teased, 'but sadly I don't know her ability" she feigned ignorant with a mocking expression, to make this a bit more interesting she wasn't going to divulge such information callously. Akakios sighed, and then glanced off into the distance, deep in thought. " That's fine. You have more knowledge pertaining to the organization than I do, so anything you have will be greatly appreciated. The marksman might be a tad... difficult, but this teleporter may prove to be a challenge." Akakios's eyes widened interest slightly when she mentions the exorcist. Huh, that's a new one, Akakios mused to himself. Akakios nodded, deep in thought, when he realized that she mentioned 'the' boss. Akakios simply glanced at Ophelia and smiled appraisingly. "Oh for the love of..." Rei groaned when Ophelia started playing games. He could read her expression, and even though she was skilled at decieving people, he could see sublte signs of a fake, forced. expression. "Cut the bullshit. You know more. We're dealing with a crime syndacate that you want us to bust and yank one of their members right from under their noses. The fact you aren't aware of more is appaling. Ophelia...damn it, Not knowing what we're rushing into will cost lives, OUR LIVES! I understand you like to screw with our heads, but if something goes wrong because you didn;t divulge information...who's to say I wouldn't sell you out to save my own skin?" Letting the taunt sink in, he continuted. "Here's the problem. We know so little about them. But who is to say they have the same handicap? I already made a point saying my vendetta against them is personal. Don't you understand what that means? I've met one of them. If he played smart, he would have told them about me. So, let's assume here that the group is totally aware of my power. That means one-third of us, namely me, might as well sit out the fight and pray to God I don't get killed. The only way to even it out? To know them just as well as they know me. Catch my drift?" Ophelia grinned, "what more do you want? I gave you information about 8 of the members and even some of their secondary abilities" she giggled, "there really is nothing more for you to want, oh and you probably should watch out as the Magic Council is investigating Shin Sekai Yori and if they find out what you're doing you all could be in a world of trouble," she teased before standing up as she stretched her arms and legs cracking her neck and shoulder blades and knuckles on every row, "don't you think we've wasted enough tim though and should begin?" she grinned. "All right then, I suppose we should get going then. You got a specific location for us to go so we can get this ball rolling?" Akakios asked calmly in a slightly relaxed, yet bored, manner. "We should target not only their supplies and slowly degregate and undermine their entire organization, but maybe pick them off one by one while still finding this Reiss woman. With just Rei and I, we could probably pull that off, depending upon how you plan to lure them with bait to a suitable location. You did 'volunteer' to be bait after all; which raises the question of: What the hell did you do this time?" Akakios was staring at Ophelia in slight curiousity, eyebrow raised. He needed to obtain as much information as possible after all, if he wanted to undermine this organization and its mysterious members. Rei cleared his throat. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Aka. Rushing into this will get you killed. And quite honestly, we may be in the same boat, but like I told Ophelia, my life is above yours to me. If you get antsy and jeprodize us, well...Let's just say, fate won't be on your side."